Bucky Barnes and his Firemen
by Bucky's Girl 9
Summary: Another one of Tony's Halloween parties has gone sideways.


**Bucky Barnes and his Firemen**

A Halloween Treat

It was that time of the year when Tony loved to make everyone squirm because he often picked the dumbest themes for his annual Halloween party. Well, this year was no exception because it was called 'The Wildest Dares'. The only thing he didn't do was pick the costumes, which, Bucky was grateful for, but he was teamed up with Clint and Loki. By the looks on their faces they were having trouble figuring out what kind of dare to do. Walking to them, the song on his ipod changed to a song that always brought a smile to his face, but this time it also helped with an idea. As he arrived beside the two, he grabbed an arm each and pulled them out of the common room towards the elevator. Once in the elevator, Clint began to say something, but Bucky held up a hand like he was not wanting either of them to speak until they were in a safe area.

Upon their arrival on Bucky's floor, they got out of the elevator and followed him into his private living room to hear what had him being so secretive.

"Out with it, Barnes. What idea do you have?"

"Yeah, it has got to be a doozy if you did not want us to yap in the elevator."

"Have either of you heard of the song called 'The Fireman' by George Strait?"

"Yes," they both said while getting this crazy look in their eyes.

"Are you saying that we should dress up as firemen, but act like strippers at the party. Tony would kill us," Loki said with a grin.

"Either that or want to fuck us for thinking of that idea. Although, I don't think Steve would be too happy with you showing that body of yours off, Buck. He seems pretty jealous of anyone looking at you in that state of undress."

"True, and that is why my idea is staying quiet until the party. Clint, do you know of anyone that would be willing to teach us a routine to go with the song in time enough for the party?"

"My cousin and he is the best. He used to work for Chippendales."

"Holy fuck. Get him on the phone. Loki, do you think you can come up with the proper attire for the routine?"

"Please, I could do with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back."

"The sexier the better, if you get my drift."

"I got it loud and clear. And I will have them ready in plenty of time to learn the routine as well."

"Good, you can drive Thor out of his mind. Clint, you horn dog grab whoever you want, but Steve is mine."

"Would g-strings be off limits?"

"G-strings are the very thing we need. Good thinking, Loki."

"Thanks, what is the normal color for the uniform of the fireman?"

"Red or yellow."

"Okay, going with red because I like red."

"Actually, I was thinking of our uniforms being the color schemes of the one that we are dancing for."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, Buck. Yours would be red, white and blue."

"Yepper. I want my g-string to be red."

"Well, then my uniform is red and silver. That leaves Clint to come up with uniform colors."

"Red and gold. Yes, the man I want is Tony."

"Well, I think we can pull off one of the wildest dares if we work together and three weeks is enough time to do this in. Let's get to work guys."

The next weeks flew by in a blur of dance practices, costume fittings, and gym training for all three. Yes, even Loki decided to bulk up some so that he would look sexier in his uniform.

Finally, the big night arrived and everyone was just wishing that they knew what the others had done for their dare. Bucky learned that him and his guys were going to be the last to enter the party. You had to do your dare to enter the party, so that was why they were going to be the last. They were all competing to win a trophy as the wildest dare champions and so far it looked like Peter Parker was hold that honor for doing his own version of 'Umbrella'. Loki was looking pretty worried about it all.

"Dude, chill out. We can beat that boy with our routine, because if you remember correctly we also added 'Pony' onto our routine."

"True."

Just then, Tony called for the 'Firemen' to hit the stage and Loki used his magic to dim the lights til they got into place. Tony started up their music and sat at the bar to watch their routine. They hit every move perfectly and insync with the other. When they started peeling away the coats, everyone went absolutely bananas over how they looked in their g-strings. Both Thor and Steve fell off of the couch and Tony was struggling to hold onto his wits much the bar itself. Because the sight before them was three males wearing patent leather red g-strings and they were barely being hidden in them.

It was only when the second song began to play, that Tony realized just how dirty of players that the three really were. The trio were now dancing like they were on 'Magic Mike'. That was just too much for Tony and he ended up joining the other two on the floor while the rest of the team screamed, catcalled, wolf-whistled and carried on like they were at a nightclub.

"Guys, remind me never to use this theme ever again, please."

"Done deal, but I think we need to get what is ours and get them out of here or tell them to put their clothes back on."

"Steve, they aren't going to do that, man. Hell, I can say certainty that Loki won't and I really don't blame him. He bulked up good. Clint trimmed off the extra pounds he on him and so did Bucky. Mind you that it was fat and water, but it did them good to get rid of it."

"THE WINNERS ARE BUCKY AND HIS FIREMEN," Tony screamed while trying to usher Clint out of the party long enough to get redressed into his uniform.

Steve and Thor followed suit by ushering both Bucky and Loki out of the party as well so that they could get redressed.

Upon entering the party once again, the trio was given the trophy with the promise that their names would be put onto the plate in the morning by Tony himself.


End file.
